Les séquences désinvoltes
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [Drabbles - Sterek] Série de drabbles autour du couple Derek - Stiles.
1. Ah !

**Titre : **Les séquences désinvoltes

**Auteure : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Tristesse infinie.

**Genre : **Série de drabbles (100 mots maximum).

**Merci** beaucoup à Neliia d'avoir effectué la bêta lecture de ce drabble.

**Note :** Je m'essaye à ce genre. Une première ! Soyez indulgent.e.s :)

* * *

.

**#1 : Ah !**

.

.

-Ahhh ! Gémit Stiles avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Dépêche-toi. Gronda Derek d'un ton haletant. Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Mais, je fais… ce que je peux… Je… AHHH ! Cria-t-il à nouveau. Son corps tressaillit malgré lui en un soubresaut rapide.

Derek grogna et lui arracha la pince des mains pour enlever lui-même la balle logée dans son bras.

-Désolé, mais vraiment, ça me dégoûte trop. Répondit Stiles en faisant une moue écœurée face à la chaire à vif.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Son petit ami était vraiment trop précieux parfois.

.

Fin

.


	2. Objectification

**Merci** beaucoup à Neliia d'avoir effectué la bêta lecture de ce drabble :)

* * *

.

**#2 : Objectification**

.

.

-S'il te plaît…

-Laisse-moi ! T'as qu'à te lever. Bougonna Derek.

-S'il te plaaaaaaaiiiiiit.

Le loup-garou soupira, agacé.

-Non.

-Allez…mon chéri… mon cœur… mon amour… ?

Les doigts de Stiles caressèrent le torse du brun assis à côté de lui dans le canapé. Il essayait de l'amadouer et ça marchait complètement.

-Donne-moi ton truc. Grogna Derek, capitulant faiblement face à son petit ami insupportable.

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et lui tendit sa bière. Derek sortit ses crocs et amena la bouteille en verre à sa bouche, l'ouvrant d'un coup de dents ferme.

-Tiens. La prochaine fois, évite d'oublier le décapsuleur.

.

Fin

.


	3. Clic clic !

**Merci** beaucoup à Neliia d'avoir effectué la bêta lecture de ce drabble :)

* * *

.

**#3 : Clic clic !**

.

.

_Clic._

_Clic._

…

Derek grogna. Il attrapa l'oreiller pour l'écraser contre sa tête.

_Clic._

_Clic clic !_

-Bon sang ! Hurla-t-il en envoyant valser le polochon et se redressant du lit en fureur.

Son regard se posa sur Stiles à quelques centimètres de lui, assis sur le lit.

-... Euh. Coucou ?

-Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas en train de faire ce que je pense. Tonna le brun d'une voix excédée.

-Mais t'es tellement ador… Sexy quand tu dors ! Gémit Stiles.

Derek passa sa main sur sa nuque d'un geste las, faisant ressortir son biceps incroyablement musclé. Stiles redirigea son téléphone vers lui.

_Clic !_

.

Fin

.


	4. Wow

**Merci** beaucoup à Neliia d'avoir effectué la bêta lecture de ce drabble :)

* * *

.

**#4 : Wow**

.

.

-Viens te coucher…

-Hm. Deux minutes. Souffla Stiles, les yeux absorbés par son ordinateur.

Dix minutes passèrent.

-Stiles ?

Silence.

-Stiles !

-Hein ? Oui oui j'arrive. Répondit ce dernier, ne décollant toutefois pas son nez de l'écran.

Une main s'abattit sur le laptop, le fermant d'un geste sec. Une autre fit pivoter la chaise de bureau et...

-Wow. Souffla Stiles face au corps nu -et incroyablement sexy- devant lui.

-Alors ? Grogna Derek, dont la patience était visiblement à bout.

Les yeux du châtain s'abaissèrent. Il haussa les sourcils et déglutit.

-Wow.

.

Fin

.


	5. Espace vital

**Merci** beaucoup à Neliia d'avoir effectué la bêta lecture de ce drabble :)

* * *

.

**#5 : Espace vital**

.

.

-Et là, cet enfoiré de prof me demande, à moi, de sortir ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Je suis son meilleur élève et il me fout dehors ! C'est clairement pas de ma faute s'il se trompe souvent !

-Stiles. Tenta de couper Derek.

-Je te jure que je lui aurais rayé sa caisse sur le parking si je savais en quoi il roulait… Bon OK, je l'aurais peut-être pas _littéralement _rayée, mais j'aurais peut-être fait un truc qu…

-Stiles !

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux me laisser pisser tranquillement ?

-Oh. Sa bouche s'ouvrit formant un "o" de surprise. Hm, ouais, bien sûr.

.

Fin

.


	6. Tu aimes ?

**Merci** encore à Neliia d'avoir effectué la bêta lecture de ce drabble !

* * *

.

**#6 : Tu aimes ?**

.

.

-Alors ?

Stiles fixait Derek face à lui avec attention, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

-Tu aimes ? Continua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la bouche de son compagnon.

-Hm. Et bien… Hm.

Le brun déglutit. Il toussota légèrement et s'essuya la commissure des lèvres.

-Ça te plait ? Re-demanda le châtain, impatient. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

Derek reposa le biscuit sur le plan de travail et secoua la tête.

-Stiles, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de vouloir de cuisiner.

.

Fin

.


End file.
